Couples Oneshots
by writtingmagic
Summary: Just a bunch of random one shots about your favorite PJO and HOO couples! Will include Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Travis/Katie, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse etc. Review with a cannon couple you want to see and I will definitely include it, review with a non-cannon couple and it'll be harder and take longer but I will try to do all of the ones suggested! Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy called running up behind the girl as the horn sounded for dinner. Both had already been walking towards the dinning pavilion the day after the Battle of the Titans on Olympus. So many were gone, so many dead, and somehow they were both still there, both still living.

Percy considered that a message from the Fates, somehow telling him to get a move on before it was too late.

The book on "How Not to Screw Everything Up with a Girl" was Athena's way of giving him the go ahead, even if she had no faith in him whatsoever.

Annabeth being on her own and not with her siblings right now was just pure luck.

"Percy." Annabeth said curtly, not really looking at the boy with the unruly black hair and mesmerizing green eyes, everything hurt too much to deal with his fooling around right now too.

"Can I… um talk to you for a second?" Percy stuttered, noticing the harshness in her tone. She huffed and turned on her heel, allowing herself to look at Percy for just a moment before looking down at her shoes to break the connection she felt when she looked into his eyes.

"I was just wondering… um… if maybe you'd" He continued to trip over his words and Annabeth began to hope for something she never thought she'd hope for.

Seaweed Brain was going to ask her out. Maybe Rachel was right about what she said, maybe Percy did turn down immortality for her. She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts for a more rational answer but couldn't, he just needed to say whatever it was so she would know.

"I was wondering if…" He continued to stutter.

_Oh to Hades with this._ Annabeth thought to herself before letting go of all rational.

"Will you go out with me?" The two asked simultaneously, Percy looking up in confusion. He began to ask a question before being cut off by Annabeth.

"Would you just kiss me Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth cried exasperated before pulling Percy's head down to hers.

_**Hey! So this is my fist one shot, and only like second time righting a story on here so please no really mean comments. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion so if you don't like it go tell somebody you didn't like it, I do not want to know. I you have constructive criticism even if its just a spelling or grammar mistake, just REVIEW about it. Next one will probably be Jason and Piper or Travis and Katie, depends on which I feel like doing, REVIEW with others you want me to do, preferably only cannon couples, and ideas for the oneshots. Thanks! REVIEW!**_

_**~writingmagic**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Jason please listen to me, I swear I didn't mean it!" Piper laughed to herself as she watched a girl with long blonde hair and a sparkly pink shirt chasing after Jason Grace. "Give us another chance babe!" She yelled and Piper watched smirking, she leaned back against her locker with her messenger bag slung messily over her shoulder, this was gonna be good, well it would be if the new boy had any back bone at all.

"Drew, when was there ever, an us?" Jason asked slowly, trying not to be mean because, from what Piper could tell, that's just what he does. Jason spends way too much time trying not to hurt anyone. Piper on the other hand hoped he would break her half-sister's heart into 8 billion pieces.

Drew turned on the water-works and Piper could practically feel the silence that enveloped the hall way. Well it was silent until suddenly Drew was bawling her eyes out on the floor and Jason was standing there confused, not sure what to do. Idiot, he really should just walk away.

It was bad enough that Drew and herself both were forced to live with their scum bag of a mom who had dated half the country, and their other 15 half-siblings, but of course most her half-sister's, including Drew we're turning out just like their mother.

Piper pushed herself off the locker and started walking away, past the frozen people and her sobbing half-sister, she just couldn't watch this part. The part where Drew cries and whichever idiot she was focused on that day bent down and asked her to lunch. Puh-lease, she did not need to lose whatever she had eaten for breakfast that day.

"Hey- Piper right?" She heard from behind her, and she slowly turned around. She caught sight of Drew's glare and decided to have some fun and see how worked up she could make Drew. Though the fact that Jason was talking to her and not Drew was enough that Piper knew she'd already gotten on Drew's nerves.

"Maybe, depends on why you're asking." She smirked and half the hall way laughed at Jason's face. It so wasn't like any girl to speak to him like that Piper guessed.

"She's your half-sister right? Well listen, I don't really know what I did but can you please talk to her?" Jason asked and Drew made a face and slowly stood up.

"Piper wishes she could be my half-sister, maybe then someone would tell her not to dress like a boy." Drew snickered and the whole hall way laughed, expecting Piper to just bow down to Drew like she always had before.

"Yeah, Drew's my half-sister, though it seems she really isn't all that upset anymore." Piper said.

"Don't worry Jason we don't have to talk to her or anything, she's kind of like…_furniture_ in our house, so mommy doesn't expect me to be nice to her. We can just hang out and stuff, like tonight after school maybe?" Drew bat her eye lashes and Piper waited for Jason to say yes and just get on with letting Drew push her out of the way.

"Um, I don't think so Drew. I've got plans." Jason said and Drew pouted, lower lip quivering and big eyes watering yet again.

"See what you did Piper! You ruin everything." Drew said as Jason walked away, he then turned around as Drew was ready to spit more insults in Piper's face, quite literally.

"So Piper, want to grab some lunch by any chance?"

"Thought you had plans." Piper asked curiously.

"I was hoping you'd come with me." Jason said, doubt starting to cloud his face as Drew cut in front of Piper and spoke.

"I would love to Jason, you obviously meant to ask me, our names sound so much alike, let me grab my stuff." She ranted as she grabbed her bag and started to follow, Jason cut her off.

"Nah I was hoping Piper would come."

"Oh I get it, you just need someone to treat like furniture for when I come over, and that's so sweet, you trying to make it homier for me!" Drew exclaimed before running towards him.

"Actually I was looking to hang out with someone who had a soul, if I wanted furniture, I would have asked you." Jason said and Piper smiled shyly, trying to hold back laughter.

She walked over and Jason took her hand leading her away. Piper couldn't help herself though, she quickly looked back and memorized the look on Drew's face before sticking her tongue out at her.

"Thanks." She whispered as they walked into the lunch room.

"Are you kidding? I think I owe you! Besides, I've been meaning to do that since I got here." Jason laughed and Piper looked over at him confused.

"Oh you mean turn down Drew, I was hoping someone would finally have the guts to reject the little she-devil." Jason cut her off smiling.

"No, I meant, ask out you."

**_A/N:_**

**_Hey people of fan Fiction! Sorry for the super duper long wait, but I have updated! Special thanks to Anonymous for their lovely review, it made my day darling! Anyways this one was OOC and defiantly weird but oh well, I kinda liked it and I really wanted to get something up here for ya! Soooo now I'm begging you, please, please, PLEASE Review! I swear it'll mean the world to me._**

**_~writingmagic_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Years Later:**

"Hey Katie-bug!" Travis called as he walked through her front door, without knocking of course. This had become their daily routine, Katie goes to school, Travis works in a grocer down the street (though Katie can't begin to imagine _how_ he got the job) then Travis appears at her house for dinner. He probably could cook for himself, but he never needed to, Katie always had something waiting for him (though again she has no idea _why_, it's just become a habit at this point).

Somewhere between the first and third, (or was it the second?) time they had helped Percy save the world Katie had decided she liked Travis Stoll. At first she almost considered checking herself into an asylum. How could she even begin to like Travis as a friend, let alone as more? But his presence in her Manhattan apartment at the moment begged to differ.

"In the kitchen!" She called as she continue to chop up the chicken she was putting in the soup for tonight. Travis walked in with his devious smile on his face; the one that made Katie swoon on the inside but also become nervous, bad things happen when Travis is in a devious mood.

"Put the turkey thing down Katie! We are going out tonight!" Travis called as he smiled, pulling the knife out of her hands and grabbing a large bowl from the cupboard. Figures, the doofus knows where everything is in her apartment.

Though, surprisingly, nothing had gone missing yet.

"I believe you have to ask me first." Katie responded; crossing her arms and ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. Travis jumped down in front of her and got on one knee, grinning up at her. Katie's heart began to beat faster but she managed to maintain a slight smile.

"Katie Gardner would you do me the honor of going to dinner with me?" He said dramatically and took Katie's small hand in his own. Katie could feel the scars and the roughness of his hand but also the gentleness behind it.

"Let me grab my coat Stoll." She sighed, pretending to be annoyed but honestly, she was ecstatic. It wasn't every day the boy you liked asked you to dinner on one knee, this was a blessing.

And for Katie Gardner, or any demi-god, those were few and far between.

"As you wish my lady." Travis said with a bow before running out the front door, both of their shoes in hand.

"STOLL!" He heard behind him, he grinned as he picked up the speed, he could hear Katie close behind him on the stairs.

"Travis, the point of shoes is to put them on and wear them." Katie called, annoyed as she followed him down the stairs.

"Just trust me!" Travis called, and for some reason Katie listened. Travis felt himself breathe a sigh of relief as he saw that she was still following him. He ran down the street, both of them receiving weird looks from people as they ran by, but neither was fazed.

Finally, after about two minutes of running, they arrived at the beach. Travis stopped at the end of the pier staring out into the ocean. He heard Katie come up behind him not even breathing heavy. He turned back to look at her and felt his breath catch.

She didn't look any different than in the kitchen but somehow she seemed prettier Travis felt his jaw go slack as he looked at her brown hair, simply down with only a small piece clipped back to keep it out of her eyes. This was not how her hair usually looked, she almost always had it up to prevent the dirt from her many gardens getting in her hair. Her green eyes sparkled in the star light and he found himself unable to look away. That is until Katie slapped his arm anyway.

Katie took his second long distraction as a second to admire the curly brown hair that drove her crazy, but at the same time seemed irresistible. His blue eyes looked back up at her green ones and for a moment, there wasn't a sense of mischief or a look of worry in his eyes, which were the only two ways Katie had ever seen him before.

"I um… well I." Travis stuttered and gestured to the end of the pier in front of him where a picnic was laid out. It consisted of subs, chips and several drinks and candies, probably from the grocer Travis worked at. He ran his hand through his hair nervously before gesturing for Katie to sit down. She complied and he sat down, still watching her with caution, as if she might run off and leave him.

They spent the whole night sitting there talking about the most random things, neither saying the one thing they both thought. Neither could, not wanting to risk their friendship. They never said anything but at the end of the night as Travis walked Katie back to her apartment, this time with their shoes on, they both leaned in at the same time.

They didn't have to say anything.

** A/N:**

**Hey! So here's the Tratie that the guest, me, wanted hope you enjoy Special thanks to all who favorite and followed, you guys are the best. Keep reading and please review with which couple you want me to do next cause I'll only write one if you guys tell me who you want to see! That way everybody wins; I get reviews to boost my self-esteem and you get to read about your favorite couple! Thanks everybody!**

**~writingmagic**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**STILL ALIVE! Any way sorry I disappeared… That's all I got, enjoy and ****_review_****!**

**Shout out to Hecate's Horcrux for the awesome review! I'll try to work one of those in ASAP but I'm not as good at non cannon couples, I gotta wait for inspiration to strike on that one.\**

**~writingmagic**

_Selina's head leaned onto Charles Beckendorf's shoulder. He was working on gods know what and she was watching silently, admiration on her face. _

_"Hey, can you hand me that wrench?" Charlie said and Selina lifted her head up, searching desperately for whatever a wrench was._

_"Umm…" She muttered, she may not act like her sisters but she's a daughter of Aphrodite, she can't tell what 99% of this stuff was. She frowned to herself before flipping over one of the many tools in front of her. She gasped at what she saw, on the back labeled in Charlie's messy writing it read, wrench._

_"You labeled them?" She asked questioningly holding up the sticky note._

_"Yup." Charles said taking the wrench and screwing another screw into his contraption. _

_"Why? I mean none of your siblings' need them labeled. No one that ever comes in here besides me would…" Selina trailed off in understanding. "You labeled them for me!"_

_"I'm not admitting to anything." Charles smirked._

_"Is that an invite for me to visit you here more often?" Selina said coyly._

_"Well…" Selina's face dropped as Charles looked around._

_"This is your favorite place and I just make a mess in here, I should probably go." Selina said turning around and beginning to walk out the door._

_Charles dashed forward and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her back until he was holding her in his arms._

_"My favorite place is wherever you are." He whispered before leaning in to kiss her._

Percy leaned forward to push pause on the tape.

"I'm sorry for making you sit here with me… It's just…" Annabeth sobbed before breaking down completely. Percy gathered her into his arms before kissing the top of her head.

"I miss them too."

"I'm really glad the Aphrodite cabin was weird enough to record the two of them. Did you know that we could only find like six pictures of the two of them? I think Selina had most of them with her when…"

"They're together now Annabeth. They're safer now too. It's all over." Percy muttered as Annabeth's tears slowed.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain."

"Anything for you, besides I don't mind watching the videos, it's like they're still here."

"You'd rather be in the water though."

"I would move to the middle of the desert fro you Annabeth, I think the Athena cabin, 30 feet from the water is a pretty nice place to be."

"I'd tell you that you're just using Beckendorf's line but…"

"Oh come on, you know you love me. Besides I didn't."

"Oh right I forgot that it's you I'm talking to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can they stop fighting for more than ten minutes at a time?" Charles leaned over and asked Selina who was sitting in his lap in Elysium.

"They will someday. Maybe." Selina laughed and both looked back at the video feed from camp.

"I never thought our parents would give us something like this."

"What the TV? My mom convinced Lord Hephaestus that it was necessary, so that way I could assist her in her coupling duties."

"You know that's weird right?" Charles smirked as Selina smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Obviously, now shush I want to watch Tratie!"

"Anything for you, now where's my sheet?" He asked glancing around and tapping Selina's arm.

"The one with your blue prints? I think it's on the counter." Selina wave her arm dramatically towards the kitchen space behind them, eyes never leaving the screen.

"No the one with the couple names on it." Selina looked up with a smile on her pale face.

"That one is right…" She trailed off, grabbing Charles' shirt before pulling him down onto the couch, Percabeth fight forgotten, Tratie chasing each other across the screen.


End file.
